plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Wizard of Wiki
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki Hi, welcome to Plants vs. Zombies Wiki. Thanks for your edit to the Catapult Zombie page. ' '. It's an easy way to keep track of your contributions and helps you communicate with the rest of the community. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Swampert rox (Talk) 16:42, February 4, 2010 Account Next time, please use the new message button. To create an account, please click the link in the welcome message. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 22:14, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Stuff First, start a new section when leaving messages. Second, stop inserting placeholder images. Third, they are not real plants, they are variations on Wall-nuts, and their characteristics are not unique enough to make a whole page for each one. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 18:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) How to leave a message At the top of talk pages, along with the buttons for editing, moving the page, and history, there is a button that says "Leave a message". This lets you create a new section by inserting the topic into the subject box and the message into the editing box. Only use these if starting a new conversation, otherwise edit the already existing section and indent each reply with colons (:), with one more indentation each time. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 12:18, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Main Page It isn't supposed to. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 22:40, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Imitater Why did you undo my edit? :I can't be sure of his motives, but I would assume it's because you left a 9 in front of the The and he missed the other part. Alternatively, it's because the part that you intended to put in was already in the article, in the Usage section.--RandomguY 23:36, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Account Are you planning to make one? Or are you still having problems? --RandomguY 23:33, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Block Why was I blocked? Does it have something to do with the redirect pages? 23:46, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Gone and Block Why am I blocked? And where is everybody? Block Reason given: Adding nonexistent pages Start of block: 23:25, March 7, 2010 Expiry of block: 23:25, March 21, 2010 Intended blockee: 67.168.199.62 Block ID: #43 Current IP address: 67.168.199.62 Why was I blocked? 17:38, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :You recreated the nonexistent page "Garganutar", and added content other than a redirect. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 13:20, March 14, 2010 (UTC) I did? ...oops. Sorry. 17:36, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Stuff 1. Menu and search work for me. 2. If you insist I'll make a page for conveyor belt levels. 3. I deleted the new Userbox as I fixed the problem. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) Steam I had blocked it because someone had created it with a lot of gibberish, so I blocked it because it was an uncreated page that was linked to right from the main page. If you want to create it, I will unblock it. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 11:02, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Wanted Pages are nonexistent pages which are linked to. However, please don't create pages for the example pages, as those are evident they are examples. For ther pages, previously like $1 and $2, it was less evident what they were for, so I created them. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 10:54, April 1, 2010 (UTC) :Also, if there is an "Imitator" Football Zombie, can you get a picture? Conehead Zombie I don't know, a lot of places said other stuff, but if you have comfirmed 28 feel free to fix it. Also, don't leave categories empty. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:26, April 2, 2010 (UTC) iPhone/iPod version If new images and pages are needed, create them.[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 22:20, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Good point. --RandomguY 03:34, May 20, 2010 (UTC) New account They don't link automatically. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 21:12, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Armor We don't need it. There aren't seperate pages for armor, so the only pages that it would have would be the categories for the different types of armored zombies. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 17:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Zombies That Fall On Their Back WTF WHY D'YOU DELETE THE PAGE!? FOOTBALL ZOMBIE FREAKING FALLS ON HIS BACK!!! WHY'D YOU DELETE IT!?!?!!? YOU MODERATOR!? I DONT CARE!!!! RESTORE IT NOW!!!! OR YOU WILL PAY MERCILESSLITY M-F*CKER. DON'T DO IT AGAIN. Tee888 09:04, November 22, 2010 (UTC) NOT YOUR MOMMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!